<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait- Bombs? by Lisbon (curseofbunny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935395">Wait- Bombs?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon'>Lisbon (curseofbunny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>bun: 2069 words at 1035 +1000 +50 = 2085pts<br/>luna: 3030 words</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait- Bombs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bun: 2069 words at 1035 +1000 +50 = 2085pts<br/>luna: 3030 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fawn hadn't been able to stop thinking about the shopkeeper- she still didn't remember the girl's name- since prom. It had been... An awkward, weird time, and her heart was still confused over it. So, she went down to the beach after school, just wearing a simple dress with a big cardigan and some platformed frilly shoes that she removed as soon as she even saw sand. It's not a hard walk, simply out of the way and out of sight of most people. Then she's there, heart pounding in her throat as she lifts up a hand to knock on the door. She had a weird feeling about this.</p><p>Salem hummed to herself as she swept up the never ending sand that was dragged into the sanctuary. She had sent Vondila out to witch hunt and maybe bring up their grief seed stock again. She needed to talk to Ana about setting things up for her and being a career magi but was going to wait till after the next big meeting. The knock pulled her out of thought she looked at the door confused. Luis had a key now or was it some new magi that didn't know they could walk right in. She walked over and opened the door. "Hello... Fea?" She remembered it started with an F but not much else. She had come to prom with Aeron and she wanted to talk to her about it and when she last saw her.</p><p>Oh, the girl didn't remember her name either. Good. Fawn extended a hand. "Fawn Belliveau. You?" She offered a smile, hoping this wasn't as awkward as it felt.</p><p>"Salem Morson." Salem stepped aside and gestured to let the girl in. "How can I help you today? Normally I work with magi but you knew one and have been here before, right?" She tilted her head to the side. She was friends with one of the old magi.</p><p>Fawn smoothed out her skirt out of habit, looking around the Sanctuary as she entered. "Yeah... I have. I almost forgot, but I had been here before." She turned on her heel. "Salem... I came because I have a que- two- three questions!" She nodded decisively. "Three questions. You're my only hope, with them."</p><p>Salem nodded, so she was right they had met before prom. She wasn't a magi so it made sense why she didn't fully recognize her. "What do you want help knowing?" She walked over to a table and gestured to it for the other to sit down. "Would you like some tea or water?"</p><p>"Uh- tea? With some sugar." Fawn settled into the seat, looking around still. It looked so quaint. So comfortable... "And... One, do you remember Midge? She was- uh, short curly hair, and when she transformed she was blue and orange?"</p><p>Salem walked over to the shop counter and started the kettle. Pulling out two mugs and putting bags of tea in them with sugar in one. "Midge! I remember her. She was sweet." She tried to recall her wish but couldn't at the moment. "So you're the friend Midge always talked about when you weren't around."</p><p>Fawn couldn't remember much from when Midge wasn't around besides pain and staying curled up in bed, an aching in her heart and confusion as to why she felt so awful. "She talked about me?" Her heart skipped a beat, even after all this time.</p><p>Salem nodded. "Yeah she did. Wanted to keep you safe." She hummed a bit as she poured the hot water into the mugs. Using a spoon she stirred in the sugar. "But what would I know about her that you wouldn't?" She asked as she made her way over with the cups setting down one in front of Fawn and sat down with her own.</p><p>Fawn hadn't been able to keep a soft smile from her face, but then Salem was back in front of her, and she shook her head to clear it. "Right! I, uh. I want to know if you've seen her, or if she's dead."</p><p>Salem's heart sank at the question. She stood up. "Hold on." She wanted to make sure before she told the girl what happened. She pulled out a binder and walked back over. "In here is all the magi that have been in Seaford in the last ten years." She explained and started flipping through. Almost every page had dead, unknown or despaired on it. She stopped at Midge, a small image of the girl was there with all the info Salem was able to get. Next to Midge's name was despaired with a question mark. She wasn't sure really nor had she asked the incubators about it. Around the time so many were falling that she never had the energy to keep up.</p><p>Fawn's hand shook as she touched the paper. Midge's life, just down to a name, a grainy image, and a question mark. Her heart flipped and something felt worse than wrong. Just that bit... Nothing about her as a person, just two pieces of information. "Yeah?" Fawn looked back up, voice weak. She didn't feel good about this.</p><p>"She's despaired, or I'm sure she has." Salem said quietly. "There was so many despairing and dying around that time I never confirmed with Eb or Flow." She explained the question mark. How was she supposed to tell this girl what that meant? She knew that the others wanted to keep things open but she wasn't a magi.</p><p>Fawn bit her lip. "What does that mean? Is- is she dead, or am I gonna see her again? If she's not dead, then why don't- why aren't I there next to her? That's part of her wish, right?" She couldn't help getting upset. This was Midge she was talking about here.</p><p>With a sigh Salem answered. "She's gone. I'm sorry. If you want I can confirm what actually happened. I know how to deal with Eb and Flow and get answers out of them." She explained. "They like to be cryptic." She didn't want to tell the other the truth till she knew what really happened.</p><p>Fawn lifted a hand, covered in the fabric of her sweater, to hide her face. She hadn't realized tears had welled up until her cheeks came away wet, the wool soaking it up. "I... n-no. I don't wanna know. I can't. I can't do that- she wouldn't want me to know." She shook her head and snuck a sip of the tea. It felt good on her throat, even if the news had already made it ache.</p><p>Salem nodded and closed the book. "Okay." She sat there and sipped at her tea. She didn't want to push the other. She wanted to reassure her but she wasn't a magi and didn't need to worry about grief. So she would wait till the other spoke.</p><p>Fawn sat the cup and hid her face again so she could steady her breathing. After a minute or two, she nods. "I- okay, next question?" She confirms the last part.</p><p>Salem nods. "What else do you want to know?" She sat her cup down so she could focus on the other girl.</p><p>"B-buck?" She didn't even know the last name, but she's seen the plaque. "Is he dead?"</p><p>Salem sighed the name meant something but she wasn't sure. "Were they around the same time as Midge?" She didn't even bother opening the binder yet, she needed to know when he was a magi roughly so she didn't look at every Buck in the binder.</p><p>"I think so?" Fawn fidgeted with the teacup. "I think it was around that time. Aeron said they met Midge through Buck."</p><p>Salem nodded and opened the binder again. She flipped through and found a Buck Dolibor, much like Midge there was despair written there with a question mark. She really needed to confirm this shit but that meant talking to them. "I'm sorry but he's gone to." She said softly, this isn't what she was hoping for but what else are you meant to do when every magi dies.</p><p>Fawn's shoulders sank. She... she couldn't be the one to tell Aeron, could she? She took another sip of the tea. "I... I see. You're sure?"</p><p>"I can talk to Eb and Flow about it." Salem said closing the book. "But yeah they're gone. It was around a time when we lost so many magi that I was having problems confirming everything. " She explained.</p><p>Fawn nodded. "And... you were just okay with that? With not being sure?" She knew it would sound rude... but she didn't feel very polite right then.</p><p>Salem shook her head. "No I'm not but there are things I can't confirm. I'm not there and Eb and Flow will only share so much and sometimes they don't even know." She explained not looking up at Fawn. "I do my best but I'm only a non-magical human."</p><p>Fawn nodded again. "I know, but... it doesn't feel good. Like, if I was stuck at home, waiting to see if she's gonna come back from the war. Or if, if she's ever gonna come back from getting milk. It's frustrating, I hate feeling like that all the time."</p><p>Salem nodded. "My twin sister's a magi and I have that same feeling everyday. One day I'll lose her and that scares me more than anything." She admitted softly. "I'm sorry you went this long without knowing."</p><p>Fawn sipped at the tea. "I don't want to... to act, well, entitled I guess. I don't want you to think that I'm needy or whiny or annoying for asking, and I don't want to be pitied. But... I'm sorry, I'm sorry that we're in similar boats. That, I guess, brings me to my last question." She took a deep breath before she nodded. "I want to be like you."</p><p>Salem blinked in shock at the last question. Someone wanted to help her that wasn't a magi? Holy fuck. That wasn't something she'd think would happen. She had to ask Luis a few times to help and still he didn't even help much. "You want to be like me?" She asked back. "Like running this place?"</p><p>"Running this place, knowing things, taking care of it, fixing broken stuff, fixing broken magi, being... being better. Being enough." Fawn nodded. "I want it. I want it so bad. I want... to never have to feel the way I did about Midge." She sipped the tea again. "Is... that too much to ask?"</p><p>Salem held her hands up to her mouth in joy. "Of course not. I'd be happy to teach you everything. It's a lot to know but everything is written out. I will have to make you one of-" She held up her necklace to show Fawn. "-these. It lets me into the sanctuary." It would take a while to make but she could do it.</p><p>Fawn felt the stress sliding off her shoulders, bit by bit. "Really? You're- you're not upset that I want to do it? You don't think I'm taking your spot or anything?"</p><p>Salem shook her head. "No of course not. I've been wanting more help. It's just hard to ask magi to give so much with so few of them. Percy and Aeron have helped me but another set of hands that will be here more often sounds great." She rambled a bit.</p><p>Fawn nodded. "I- all I do in my spare time is make clothing, but it's not too hard to bring a sewing machine in and atleast keep you company when I need to get things done. I work with the school theater department- Aeron does too! That's how we met, we were arch enemies until, well, one day we weren't." Fawn sighed dreamily and rested her chin in her hands. "So this is okay? I can help and you won't push me out? Because I want to learn everything! Everything."</p><p>"You make clothes? We'll need to hold a clothes making party then." Salem smiled, even with all the shit that’s been happening there was still good and this was great. "And yeah that's perfect. I have a sewing machine in there." She pointed to the store room. "It keeps me sane when it's slow or I know there's a battle happening." She explained. "And as long as you want to learn I'll teach you everything you need to know."</p><p>"Yes! And- and Aeron too? All three of us? And maybe uh, your sister? To make up for me yelling at her and her punching Aeron? We'll need a mannequin, after all." Fawn finished off her tea with a smile.</p><p>"Of course Aeron." Salem beamed, she didn't hold what they did against them. It was Belladona that was the problem. "I'm sorry about that. What you did was the right thing but she was pissed at what they did to this place. So I know what she did was wrong but I also understand. This is our second home." She explained. "Also she would punch more if she had to play mannequin for anyone other than me." She joked. "But maybe Vanessa would be willing to she's a model."</p><p>"Vanessa... Who's that?" Fawn hadn't really been good at talking to the other magi during prom. Too many nerves, too much feeling out of place, too much unidentified discomfort. She still hadn't placed the emotions from that day.</p><p>Salem made an o shape with her mouth. "Vanessa Verlac, she wasn't there at prom she was in New York doing some modeling for Monarch." She explained. "She's been around for a few years now."</p><p>"That's really cool! Do you think I'll get to meet her soon?" She moved to lean on the table, putting her hands in front of her mouth and kicking her feet against the floor. "Models... pretty."</p><p>Salem nodded. "Yeah of course. I know this might sound weird but there's a big magi meeting coming up and we're going to talk about some important stuff and I would like to introduce you to everyone so they know there's a helper here." She explained. "Nessa should be there. And yes she is extremely pretty." She laughed a bit, this one seemed to have the gay hard.</p><p>Fawn nodded. "I... yes. Yes yes yes. I want to be there. I- hamilton! I wanna be in the room where it happens. I'll be there."</p><p>Salem laughed at the musical reference. "Great. You won't need to wait for it then." She hoped the other got her own reference. "It would be best to come with Aeron if they come so you can get in and no one will question it as much." She added.</p><p>That was a given. "Of course. Someone's gotta drag them out of their house and make sure they know they look cute. And, and, and, someone's gotta give them big kisses on the cheeks." She sighed. "I don't wanna just do this because I'm dating them, by the way. They're... well, I'm doing it for me. That's the best way I can say it."</p><p>Salem smiled at her talking about Aeron, it was cute. "I wouldn't say no either way. But knowing you're doing it for you will make it a little easier."</p><p>"Do you do it for you, by now?" Fawn cocked her head to the side. "All of this?"</p><p>Salem thought for a minute. "Mostly. I want to help others as much as I can and magi don't get much or any outside help." She explained. "I still do some for my sister but that will always be the case. She's the reason I have the life I have so I have to give back even if just a little."</p><p>Fawn nodded again. "That makes sense. When... when she's gone, one day, does the wish cancel out? Or does it stick around forever?"</p><p>Salem shook her head. "It stays. Her wish was for me to never have to worry about money so never will continue on after her." She said a little sadly.</p><p>Fawn felt a twinge. She still remembered the wish- what Midge had told her after all the crying and hugging after she woke up. 'wake up, and stay by her side forever'. Did that mean she'd feel empty without Midge there next to her, forever? Dear theodosia, yikes. She wasn't ready to confront that yet.</p><p>Salem took a breath and calmed her nerves. This was always so hard talking about Vondila and the future. She shook her head and collected the mugs and stood up to place them on the counter.</p><p>Fawn hit her cheeks so that she could refocus. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be spacey... It's just, all of this hits harder. I miss Midge. Back then I thought of it like dressup, but there's so much more going on. And Aeron made a contract..."</p><p>Salem sat the mugs down and walked back over. "Yeah, in the beginning it just seems like magic and dress up, it's what the incubators want everyone to think." She sat back down. "Hey it's okay to think and be spacey. I did just drop a bombshell on you."</p><p>Bombshell... Or three. The worse one was the knowledge that this feeling was here to stay. "It's fine. I... I could have tried to learn more when Midge was around, when Flow was around. The incubators are so cute, even if they didn't really care about me."</p><p>Salem snorted. "They don't even care about the magi. They just want to make as many contracts and move on to the next broken kid." She hated those to creatures, yeah they gave her unlimited money but also sealed her twin's fate.</p><p>"Contracts..." Fawn chewed on her lip. It was seeming less and less appealing as she got older. "Can we talk about something else? I'm sorry."</p><p>"Yeah of course." Salem nodded. "What do you want to know more about the sanctuary?"</p><p>"Well... how many rooms are there? And did I hear about a hot spring or something?" She stood, straightening out her dress again.</p><p>Salem stood. "Well this is the main room, right there-" She pointed to the corner where there was a door. "-is the storage room. Then there's the graveyard, down the hall is two bathrooms and the hot springs."</p><p>Fawn didn't even look at the 'graveyard'. Someday she'd reenter that room, but not today. She wouldn't, couldn't do it. "Wow, everything is so nice. Hot springs... Are they comfortable?"</p><p>Salem nodded. "Yes, it's also the most cave looking room in this place. For magi it has healing properties but for us it just feels good." She explained. "Want to see?" She walked over to the hall opening.</p><p>Fawn nodded. And if she kicked off her shoes and soaked her toes... She was sure the other girl wouldn't mind. "Yes! Sometimes you just need to feel good."</p><p>Salem led them down the hallway. "Exactly." She pointed to two doors. "Bathrooms, they have showers and tubs plus some spare clothes. Sometimes magi need to stay here for a bit so there is stuff for that." She then walked into the opening at the end. It was a misty room with a large glittering pool of water in the centre. The walls were rough and not smooth like the rest of the sanctuary.</p><p>"Spare clothes? Do they bring their own, or do you just have stuff in every size?" Fawn asked as they entered the room. It... was the prettiest place she'd ever been. She steps inside and drops down at the edge of the water, dipping her fingers into it. "This... How long has this been here?"</p><p>Salem shook her head. "There are a few sizes in the bathrooms but more in the store room. Sometimes magi get kicked out and can't grab clothes or they're too beaten up after a battle to go home and were brought here." She walked over to the water's edge. "I'm not sure, records aren't that clear. But this place was created by a wish."</p><p>Fawn nodded. It was... so peaceful. So nice. The water was the perfect temperature, and everything about this place was perfect. She stood back up. "Thank you. If I ever find out who the magi was who wished for this, I'll build a shrine." She nodded pensively.</p><p>Salem smiled. "I will join you in building that shrine." She joked a bit but also meant it. The magi that made the wish for this place needed a shrine.</p><p>Fawn couldn't help but giggle. "Perfect. Thank you, by the way, again. I'm excited for all this."</p><p>"I'm glad, but just so you know this won't be easy. Biggest warning, if you don't like seeing blood and injuries then this isn't for you." Salem had to give her the biggest warning that this all had, hell she would need to tell the other the truth but the blood could be a killer to her wanting to do this.</p><p>Fawn thought for a moment. Blood... "I can handle it. I've been in theater circles since I was 12. I got this in the bag."</p><p>Salem nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Salem started walking out of the room. "Then I'm going to give you something to read, it will be helpful."</p><p>Fawn followed her, wiping the water off on her skirt. "Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah it has all the basics you might need to know. It's a first aid filled with notes from other magi and myself. Part of doing this is being an impromptu doctor, so that can teach you how to deal with some injuries and what magic items work as well as how to help magi in emotional distress." Salem explained as she entered into the main room she walked right over to the store room. "Give me a second to grab it." She said before she entered.</p><p>Fawn thought it over. If she could learn that stuff... it would help everyone, not just her and Aeron. And she and Midge used to play doctor when they were kids.... "Impromptu doctor sounds cool."</p><p>Salem pulled the warn looking book from the shelf, its cover had been replaced some time ago with a doodle of a soul gem and grief seed and the title, 'everything an idiot needs to know to take care of an injured magi'. Some old vet had made the cover after the old one fell off. She walked out holding the book. "Here it is. This thing has survived more witches and magi fights than anyone else." She said as she held it out for the other.</p><p>Fawn ran her fingers over the book before she took it, lips parted in surprise. "This... whoa. Was it made by a wish too?"</p><p>Salem laughed a bit. "No it's just a first aid book from the bookstore from like 2000 and has been filled with notes from magi and myself. Some of the original pages are missing though, but it wasn't stuff that was useful for magi and some pages have been added." She explained. "I wish we had a book that would contain all of the magi info that we might ever need but someone would have to make a wish for that." She added.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, and I don't know if making too many people make this kind of wish is... fair. It seems like the kinda thing that helps us, not them." She flipped through the pages. They were soft from use. "This... is really cool."</p><p>"Oh I would never ask someone to make that kind of wish. Having this place is good enough" Salem explained. "I'm glad you like it. If you have problems with any of it just ask."</p><p>Fawn nodded. "Of course. And... Any help I can give, just ask me for it. I'm here." She offered the older girl a smile. "Is it okay if I take pictures- or spend a few days copying this all over? I could see about reprinting it and making it a bit neater..."</p><p>Salem nodded. "Yeah of course! Having a clearer copy would be great. I haven't had the time to do it myself."</p><p>"Maybe I could take care of all the little stuff you don't have time to do, so you can do what you need to do?" Fawn offered. "And like- little stuff!"</p><p>Salem smiled. "Yeah that would be helpful. I was also going to start you off with some of it anyway cause it's easy to learn and less likely being dangerous." She snorted a bit. "I'm not going to get you to make bombs in your first week."</p><p>Fawn couldn't help but choke, thumping her palm against her chest. "Wait wait wait- bombs?"</p><p>Salem blinked for a moment. "Yeah I sell bombs. Witch fights get hard and weird so some explosives can help. Along with poison and some other weapon type things." She explained.</p><p>"That's... I get to make explosives?" Fawn held her hands in front of her face. "I... get to make explosives."</p><p>"Yes you will." Salem said with a laugh. "First few ones you make you'll get to set off too. Get to throw them outside at the rocks."</p><p>"Throwing things is a hobby of mine." Fawn nodded. She couldn't deny... this sounded really fun. This was really, really good.</p><p>Salem covered her mouth to help stop her giggles. "I'm glad to hear that. A lot of throwing will be happening." She joked.</p><p>"What's your favorite thing to make?"</p><p>Salem tapped her chin. "Thats a hard one. The keychains are fun cause they're the most artsy but grief seed dust is satisfying to make."</p><p>"Grief seed dust?" Fawn tipped her head to the side. "What's that?"</p><p>Salem walked over to the store self and pulled a small container off the self. "This-" She popped it open for the other to see. "I take a grief seed that's been used up and grind it down to get the dust. It can be used for a lot of stuff, healing and purification."</p><p>Fawn hummed and tapped the side of the container. "Satisfying... like, you get to kill the witch all over again?"</p><p>Salem nodded. "Yeah, it also lets them be of use to magi one more time." She added, even though she knew what witches really were braking grief seeds up into powder never did upset her like it did others.</p><p>Fawn nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. What use do they serve normally?"</p><p>"They clean soul gems. The more magic a magi uses the darker a gem gets and the less magic they can use." Salem explained and closed the lid. "I keep a few on hand that haven't been used up yet."</p><p>The blonde nodded. "Right, I forgot. It's been a while, you know?"</p><p>Salem nodded and walked back to put the container away. "Yeah I know. There's a lot to keep track of for magi and somehow more for non-magi."</p><p>"Hey, the less they have to deal with, right?" Fawn laughed. "But... I might use like, a clipboard? To keep track of what I need to know."</p><p>Salem nodded and pulled out an empty notebook and a pen. "I have stuff for those that might need school supplies so you can use it." She handed it over.</p><p>Fawn took a few minutes to write everything down, then nodded. She'd been doing that a lot... "Anything else?"</p><p>"Your phone number." Salem held out her phone with a new contact form open. "I won't have an access key ready for you for a week or so." She added.</p><p>Fawn took the phone and put her number and contact in. After a second she bit her lip. "Do you want my brother's number too? He's a teacher at Haslan and he knows about magi stuff. Midge never kept any secrets from us." She felt something twinge at that thought.</p><p>Salem blinked, another adult and at Haslan? Great after Karin's death she had been worried about the magi there. "Yeah that would be great. Mrs. Sakura used to be my contact at the school but after her death." She let her voice die out. "Well having a contact that's an adult at the school would be great." If a witch ever showed up there then it was hard to know that and deal with it, either students have to deal or some magi would have to sneak on to the school grounds.</p><p>Fawn added his contact too, under "glenn (fawns bro)". "I think he mentioned one of his coworkers passing away? I didn't know it was part of all this. I'm... I'm sorry."</p><p>Salem sighed death was always the hardest part of this, even when she wasn't close to someone. "Thanks." She took her phone back and looked at the two contacts. "I'll let you talk to him first before I text him to introduce myself and tell him what he can help with."</p><p>"Of course. He can probably do tutoring and stuff- if any magi go to Haslan, he probably has a theory that they're magi. He... can kinda tell. He's worried about some of his students."</p><p>"Yeah that would be great, yeah there are a few going to Haslan right now." Salem hummed, she wasn't about to drop the career magi idea on her and from what she knows that only one is dropping out and one was interested in it.</p><p>Fawn nodded. "Well... I can come back tomorrow and start working on the book. I think Glenn needed me home for movie night and homework, so..." she offered the girl a hand to shake. "Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't let you down."</p><p>Salem nodded back. "Yeah of course. Do you drink coffee or anything?" She wanted to bring the other something from her girlfriend. Speaking of which having more help would give her more time for her girlfriend. That would be great.</p><p>"Coffee, tea, all of it." Fawn nodded. "I mean, I sew and he grades paper. Our kettle and coffee pot haven't seen a day's rest since I got out of the hospital."</p><p>Salem nodded. "Great. I'll bring you something tomorrow then."</p><p>Fawn laughed. "Perfect." With that, she picked the notebook up. Better to keep that handy. "I'll see you then!"</p><p>"See you then." Salem smiled brightly, things were going good. The Bella problem was going to be over, she had more help with the sanctuary, Vondila had a prosthetic arm, and she had a girlfriend. Things were going to be great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>